Prologue
by tamtami
Summary: Debut fic oneshot. Sebuah awal dari petualangan, drama dan kisah yang panjang bagi sekelompok manusia. Warning: AU, no pairs, OOC


**Title: **Prologue

**Characters/Pairings:** Japan, N. Italy, S. Italy, Germany, Prussia, mentioned Ancient Rome

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** AU, no pairs, OOC

**Summary: **Oneshot. Sebuah awal dari petualangan, drama dan kisah yang panjang bagi sekelompok manusia.

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia beserta seluruh isinya milik Hidekaz Himaruya seorang.

xxx

_A **prologue** (Greek **πρόλογος** prologos, from the word pro (before) and lógos, word) is an opening to a story that establishes the setting and gives background details, often some earlier story that ties into the main one, and other miscellaneous information._

- Wikipedia

Tokyo, Jepang, 07.00

Seorang pria Jepang sedang menghirup tehnya, menikmati udara pagi yang dingin dan segar. Ia duduk di beranda kantornya, menikmati bau embun dan makanan dari restoran seberang jalan. Setidaknya suasana hari ini cukup indah dan memperbaiki mood-nya yang buruk karena pagi-pagi buta tadi ia disuruh datang ke kantor. "Awal hari yang baik," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kiku Honda merupakan pria yang cinta pagi.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki membuyarkan suasana ketenangan yang sejak tadi dirasakannya. Kiku pun menoleh, tepat saat seseorang mengetuk pintu. Setelah meminta izin pada Kiku untuk masuk, orang itu membuka pintu. Seorang pegawai pemerintahan, sama seperti dirinya. "Ada apa, Hiiro-san?" tanya Kiku pada pegawai berusia 20-an itu. "Ah, Honda-san," kata si pemuda, "Ada surat untukmu."

"Surat?" alis Kiku terangkat, "Dari siapa?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil menyerahkan surat beramplop putih yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Kiku mengamati amplop itu sejenak, sebelum si pegawai permisi untuk kembali ke kantornya. Pemuda dengan rambut hime-cut itu mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sekarang setelah ia sendiri, ia dapat memeriksa amplop itu lebih cermat. Tanpa perangko, tanpa nama atau alamat pengirim. Lalu ia membalik amplop tersebut, dan menemukan suatu hal yang membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan surat ini. Nama 'Kiku Honda' tertulis indah, dengan tinta warna emas.

Beserta sebuah segel jam.

**Salah satu yang terbaik, tugasmu telah ditentukan**

Roma, Italia, 13.45

Pemuda Italia itu bernama Lovino Vargas. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di kota Roma dengan adiknya yang bernama Feliciano Vargas. Mereka berdua sangat mirip dalam hal wajah, meski bukan kembar. Tapi sisanya merupakan perbedaan bak langit dan bumi. Kedua bersaudara Vargas bekerja dengan mengelola sebuah cafe yang lumayan terkenal di Roma peninggalan sang kakek.

Siang hari yang cerah, Lovino dan Feliciano Vargas hendak melakukan siesta rutin mereka, saat tiba-tiba bel rumah berdering. Lovino langsung mendengus begitu ia mendengarnya. "Siapa sih? Dia ga tau apa kita mau tidur siang?" gerutunya. "Mungkin dia ada keperluan, vee~. Coba buka aja fratello, dengerin bentar baru bilang kita mau siesta," saran adiknya, yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Enggak. Aku capek. Kamu aja yang buka. Lagipula itu kan saranmu sendiri," kata Lovino, lalu langsung melemparkan dirinya ke kasur. Feliciano yang melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu merengut, namun apa daya, susah menarik Lovino beranjak dari tempat tidur. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perkataannya tadi. Ia pun turun ke lantai bawah dan membuka pintu.

"Siapa? Kami sedang siesta sekarang, ve, jadi kalau ada keperluan na-"

Tak ada orang. Feliciano menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tapi jalanan depan rumah mereka lengang. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang lewat atau apapun. Pemuda Italia itu semakin merengut, orang iseng yang sengaja membunyikan bel rumah, menganggu siesta saja. Ia hendak kembali masuk saat mata coklatnya menangkap benda itu.

Sebuah surat beramplop putih terletak di undakan tangga pintu rumah mereka. Diraihnya amplop itu, tanpa nama pengirim atau alamat. Bahkan perangko pun tidak ada. Tapi saat dibaliknya amplop itu untuk melihat apa ada tulisan dibelakangnya, wajah Feliciano seketika pucat. Surat yang sama dengan yang didapat sang kakek bertahun-tahun lalu, yang membuat sang kakek menghilang.

Namun kali ini surat itu tidak menunjukan nama 'Romulus Vargas', tetapi nama 'Lovino Vargas' dan 'Feliciano Vargas' ditulis indah dengan tinta emas.

Beserta sebuah segel jam.

Feliciano Vargas berlari masuk ke rumah, membanting pintu dan naik ke lantai atas. Berniat membangunkan sang kakak untuk memberitahukan tentang amplop tersebut.

**Sebuah misi yang akan anda laksanakan dengan sebaik-baiknya**

Berlin, Jerman, 18.05

"Aku pulang!" seru Ludwig saat memasuki rumahnya. Ketiga anjing miliknya langsung berlari menghampirinya, menyambut kepulangan sang tuan dari tempat kerja. Tapi pemuda Jerman berambut pirang itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Dimana Gilbert?" tanyanya pada ketiga anjing itu. Blackie, Aster, dan Berlitz langsung berlari ke ruang tengah. Ludwig pun mengikuti mereka. "Bruder! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" panggilnya. Jawaban yang didapatnya hanyalah ciap-ciap anak burung.

"West, kau sudah pulang!" terdengar teriakan sang kakak, Gilbert Beilschmidt, dari ruang tengah. Saat Ludwig memasuki ruangan, ia melihat kakaknya duduk di sofa menghadap TV. "Bruder, ada apa? Biasanya begitu aku pulang kau langsung menyahut," tanya Ludwig. Sang kakak memang tak bekerja selama siang hari karena ia bekerja sebagai bartender di malam hari.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu tadi West, suara TV-nya kebesaran," cengir Gilbert sambil mengeluarkan tawa khasnya, yang dibalas dengan helaan napas sang adik. "Tidak baik volume TV dinyalain keras-keras bruder."

"Aku awesome West. Suara TV-nya harus besar."

"Ja, ja."

Ludwig kemudian memeriksa tumpukan buku dan kertas di coffee table di samping sofa sambil bertanya, "Gil, kau tidak lupa mengambil surat-surat kan tadi pagi? Kantor mengirimkan paperwork-ku kemarin."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang kakak, membuat pria berambut pirang itu menoleh. "Gil? Bruder? Ada apa?" Gilbert hanya terpaku di sofa sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya ke adiknya, sebuah surat beramplop putih di genggaman.

"Apa itu bruder?" tanyanya, menerima amplop itu. Didengarnya kakaknya menghela napas lalu memberi jawaban singkat, "Lihat belakangnya." Sang adik pun membalik amplop itu.

Tulisan warna emas, mengukir nama mereka berdua, serta sebuah segel jam.

Seketika mata birunya melebar. "Bru-bruder? Bukankah ini...ini seperti surat yang diterima kakek dulu?" Gilbert yang melihat reaksi adiknya tertawa datar, berbeda dengan tawanya tadi. "Yah, West," Gilbert menyipitkan mata warna darahnya, "Sebaiknya kau siapkan kopermu."

Sang kakak menutup matanya, sampai Ludwig mengira ia mulai tertidur, namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kakaknya, samar.

"Kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang."

**Bagi yang gagal, akan menghadapi konsekuensinya**

**Karena itu berhati-hatilah**

Cerita ini masihlah permulaan dari suatu kisah yang lebih panjang, jauh dari selesai. Kita masih belum tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu dan untuk apa. Apa tugas yang harus mereka laksanakan dan apa konsekuensinya. Apakah Kiku, Lovino, Feliciano, Gilbert maupun Ludwig akan bertemu di suatu titik? Perjalanan seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi? Tapi sesuai dengan judulnya, cerita ini hanyalah prolog.

Dan chapter pertama serta chapter-chapter selanjutnya itu…..

…terserah imajinasi dan keinginan anda.

xxx

Wiiii! Fanfic pertama yang saya publish! \m/ Setelah sekian tahun melanglang buana menjadi pembaca, akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian membuat fic sendiri. Ehem, saya mengakui masih banyak kekurangan di dalam fic ini. Karena itu jangan segan-segan memberikan saran atau kritiknya (bukan flame). Mudah-mudahan di kemudian hari saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya itu. Jadi kepada senior-senior, teman-teman sekalian, mohon bantuannya untuk ke depan m(_)m

Read and Review please, thank you :D

tamtamtami


End file.
